(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to floor hinges, and more particularly to an electrical floor-hinge device whose motor is arranged above the ground for easy maintenance.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical floor hinge usually has its motor and transmission mechanism buried underground by the doorpost. When the electrical floor hinge fails, usually the door cannot be switched to manual operation, and the entire electrical floor hinge has to be dug out from the ground for repair, which is rather inconvenient in addition to the damage to the floor. In addition, a conventional electrical floor hinge is usually equipped with a transmission mechanism specifically for doors within a certain range of weight. If the door is replaced with one of different weight after the electrical floor hinge is installed, again, the entire electrical floor hinge has to be dug out and replaced.